


cold as death

by tempt



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Comfortween 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempt/pseuds/tempt
Summary: Zagreus accidentally burns his feet trying to outdo Thanatos in one of their competitions; Thanatos helps (but not that much).
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	cold as death

**Author's Note:**

> For Comfortween 2020 Prompt 1, "Too Hot!: Helping someone cool down, treating heat exhaustion/heatstroke, cool cloth for fever, treating sunburn."

“I wouldn’t have expected this to be an issue for you, with those feet of yours,” Thanatos says, looking the picture of calm compared to Zagreus, who’s currently stamping his feet against the ground to put out the flames of the river Phlegethon still clinging to him. Thanatos may have lost their friendly competition, but perhaps it was better to come out of the competition with a loss, rather than dashing through infernal magma to win. Ah, well. 

“Even Father would probably have a hard time walking through magma,” Zagreus responds, still shifting his balance from one foot to the next to lessen the pain.

Thanatos regards him with a resigned sigh. “Sit down for a moment, would you?” 

“What, now?” They’re still in the middle of Asphodel, enemies vanquished or not. But Zagreus complies, and Thanatos alights on the floor in front of him, kneeling by his feet. What is he…?

Thanatos takes one of Zagreus’s feet in his hands. The cool of his skin is soothing against his burnt skin, seeming to temporarily ease the pain. Even in Asphodel, Thanatos feels chill to the touch. “Cold as death, huh?” Zagreus asks, letting out a huff of laughter. 

Thanatos hums noncommittally in response. “You should be more careful out here, Zag.” He shifts his hands from one foot to the next, and the sight of him kneeling in front of Zagreus, handling him so tenderly—

It makes Zagreus look away, deflecting, “Well, we can’t all float everywhere, now can we?”

“Pity. Maybe that’s something you should practice next time,” Thanatos says. When he finally removes his hands, he asks Zagreus, “Did that help?” 

It did, for a moment, though the stinging pain has returned as soon as Thanatos’s cold touch had retreated. Pesky things, burns. “Well, uh…”

“Hm, well, it was worth a try,” Thanatos says, returning to his upright stance—floating above the ground, as ever. “But here, I’ve brought you this as well.” He tosses a Centaur Heart to Zagreus, still sprawled on the ground, and before Zagreus has the chance to respond, teleports away in a flash of green.


End file.
